The story of Cadenza, 2012: the dawn of the new multiverse (Revised)
by zeldafan9603
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Lily. She thought that she would be in for another boring summer, but one woman was about to tell her wrong. Lily learned that she is destined to become The empress cadenza and goddess of love. Try not to get confused, because, by the time this story is about a few years old, it will get pretty confusing. Rated T for some violence, and Language.
1. Summer shocks

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Feel free to play any music in the background that you think will fit into the story. This note was much more detailed, but my laptop keeps bugging out and deleting my chapters. It's late at night so I'm re-writing this in a rush. Anyway, enjoy the story. When you see OC next to a name, then that means that it's my character, just so you know, the first parts of this story were made when I was little, so, the first stories might be a little bit cheesy. I will also be making my own original song lyrics, so when it says OS, then that means original song. these songs are not meant to go with a tune, but you can make your own if you want to. "Disclaimer! I will be parodying and quoting many tv shows, books, movies, and video games. Only my OCs ideas and themes belong to me. Any other character, movie, etc, belongs to, well whoever they belong to.

lily's(OC) point of view:

"ugh, why do I have to go to this dumb summer camp?" I asked my mom

"Oh, Lily. You know that, because of your bad grades, that you have to go to summer camp this year. I'm sorry." She said, kindly. She was always so nice, caring, kind, and understanding. I was really going to miss her over the summer.

"Ok. will it be fun?" I asked.

"Oh, of course, it will be, honey. it's a camp! you'll run, jump, climb, play, swim, and most of all, make new friends." It'll be a blast. She said.

"Ok! I can't wait! but... I'll really miss you." I said.

"Oh, I'll miss you too, but you'll be back before you know it! and, besides, it's for the best." Mother said.

We heard the bus driving towards our stop. this was it.

"Well, I guess this is it, Lily." my mom placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "take care," she said.

just as I was about to board the bus, a red-haired woman walked up to mom and me.

"Hmm, she looks familiar. have I seen her before? I thought.

then, the lady and my mother started talking like they were old friends!

"Lina, the time has come. your daughter is 8 years old now.

at that moment I was confused, and a little scared. She may be an old friend of my mom's! that's why she sounded so familiar!

Chantel! you know that i can't let you take her!

then, I looked at the woman's face once more, and then, I realize that she is none other than...

CAPTAIN CHANTEL DUBOIS?! I say in shock, realizing that I'm looking at a fictional character. (Chantel DuBois is from the film Madagascar 3, owned by DreamWorks.)

ugh, I'm feeling a little dizzy. I say as I try to cope with the shock of seeing a fictional character in real life!

I then pass out in shock, scaring my mother out of her wits, of course. as my vision and sound blur, I feel arms reach out to grab me as I black out.

Lina's point of view:

oh, my gosh! lily! are you ok? I said. I was frightened for my daughter's health. I pulled out my phone and called an ambulance, praying that my daughter would be safe.

Chantel! i yelled. I was angry with Chantel because I knew that it was her fault. she shouldn't have scared her like that!

what is the matter with you? Chantel said. if you don't let your daughter come with us then our multiverse will collapse! she yelled.

what is so important about this multiverse? it's just a bunch of movie, book, tv show, and video game characters hanging out together! I said.

"it is more than that and you know it. it's a kingdom. a place where fictional characters can live together in peace, and harmony. she exaggerated.

are you serious? why do you have to dramatize everything? it's stupid! ALL of your people who live in that "multiverse" as you call it are just a bunch of troublemakers! if you put every GOOD character in that universe, then what about all of the EVIL characters? I don't want my 8-year old daughter around people like Ratigan, Cruella De vil, scar, or Ganondorf! I said.

yes, I know. but what about all of the GOOD people?

yes, I know that there are many GOOD people in your multiverse. I said. but, still. it's dangerous.

I then heard the ambulance in the distance. it parked, and 2 paramedics helped my daughter into the ambulance. may I ride with her? I asked.

of course, you can. the paramedic said.

oh, can I come too? Chantel asked.

now, what do you think? you're the one who caused all of this!

Lina. I NEED to come with you. she said.

oh, alright! you can come with me. I said BUT! only if you don't do anything reckless. I said.

ok. thank you. she said.

lily is loaded up in the ambulance, and we drive off to the hospital. lily... I hope you're alright.

lily's point of view:

I open my eyes to a blank white, and bright room. I instantly know that it's a hospital room, because of the pacemaker I hear beeping in my ear and the uncomfortable bed that I'm laying in.

honey! you're awake! my mom said.

ugh, I guess I am. what happened? I asked.

you passed out. are you alright? she asked.

not really I said, as my mom glared at me.

why did I pass out? I asked, confused.

my mother then stopped talking suddenly, took a deep breath in and out and said, there is something I need to tell you, now that you're old enough. she said.

Chantel, come out now. she said.

then, captain Chantel Dubois walked into the room. I was utterly SHOCKED! how could a fictional character be STANDING right in front of me!?/p

y-you're a fictional character. how are you here?

hello, lily. I just want to tell you that you are a very special girl. she said.

let me tell you the story of the "multiverse."

author's note: so, what did you think? this is my first fanfic, so it probably wasn't that good. stay tuned for chapter 2! so, this is a world from my own imagination, and I tell the story in years, so around 2016, it will get REALLY epic, deep, and complex. try not to get confused! so, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you next time! p.s: I will be giving a special preview of one of my many upcoming stories: it's 2017 in the multiverse, and timelines are starting to clash. people from video games like final fantasy, Zelda, and any other game with a historical timeline are clashing together! if this threat is not stopped, then a great paradox will occur, with the force to destroy the multiverse! in this short preview, Princess Ruto from Zelda: Ocarina of time, meets prince Sidon from breath of the wild, and after their families meet, are engaged. stay tuned for this romantic, sad, and epic chapter to the cadenza series!

p.s., this was made in a rush, because it was a school night, and it was like, 11:00 and my laptop bugged out and erased the story! so, it was rewritten in a rush.


	2. The story of the multiverse

**Author's note: Hey, guys! So, this chapter is gonna pump things up a little, so stay tuned! This will tell us more about the multiverse, and about the goddesses! (In the legend of Zelda arc, these goddesses took Din, Nayru, and Farore's places. The 3 goddesses wanted to start there own human lives, so these goddesses took their places. A surprise villain spread a lie stating that the new goddesses overthrew the original. But, this was proven false. Each goddess was also cursed with an evil twin. The** **goddesses'** **powers are the virtues of what the multiverse live on. Each goddess has an evil twin. Say, for instance, The Goddess of Life's evil twin would be the goddess of death. or The Goddess of Good, with Evil. Each goddess has a daughter whose mother's powers will be passed down to them. Some of them will be revealed in this chapter. Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters except for my many OCs. (I also had to rewrite this chapter and fix some mistakes, like the title being called chapter 3 instead of chapter 2.)**

Chapter 2: The story of the Multiverse

 **June 7th, 2012**

Lily's point of view:

allow me to tell you the story of the "Multiverse" Chantel said.

Ok, I'm listening. I said.

The Multiverse is a place where all movie, video game, and tv series characters can live together. It was once peaceful, and harmonious, but a great evil force destroyed the multiverse magic orb, core of the multiverse, ending it forever! The unknown evil cast a spell over the multiverse, making itself capable of making massive amounts of time pass by! The strange power made 100 years pass by for the multiverse, but the time of reality, the place for mortals and humans pass by normally. He also trapped the Goddesses of the realm, who protected the key elements of the Multiverse. Chantel said.

Goddesses? asked.

Yes. we have many goddesses in the multiverse. too many to count, heh. Chantel said.

Lady Palutena, the goddess of memories (Kid Icarus) Weapon: staff. Daughter: Ilia(Twilight Princess) Goddess's weakness: Any type of memory loss, such as when her daughter lost her memories in Twilight Princess. Special power: can use her staff to cure Amnesia. Evil twin: Lady Amnesia, Goddess of Forgetfulness. Twin's weakness: any type of memory. (Mayor Bo, Ilia's father fell in love with Palutena, (Not a real ship!) they had Ilia, who was passed her mother's power to restore or erase memories.

Shadia, Goddess of Secrets (Formally known as Goddess of Lies)(OC. will play a very important role in the future.) Weapon: Key of Secrets, that can transform into a sword. Daughter: Shailene(OC, another key role.) Goddess weakness: Honesty. (Some people call her evil because of her weakness being honesty, but her name was cleared after she and her husband sacrificed themselves to save there 7-year-old daughter Shailene and 1-year-old son Shane. Special power: Key of Secrets can be used to open the door to the Kingdom of Shadia. Evil twin: Lyria, Goddess of Honesty. Twin weakness: secrets being kept, or somebody refusing to tell a secret.

Hylia and Zelda, Goddesses of Family, and Friendship: Weapons: Goddess Harps (These goddesses were split into separate people because, in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Zelda was Hylia reborn, but in 2017(Real-time not Multiverse time), a war in the Multiverse will start, and for a power boost, we will split Zelda and Hylia into two goddesses(Later on in the story) Special powers: Playing a magical song with her harp, Hylia can cure any broken or hateful family. zelda can play a song and mend any broken friendship. Evil twins: Belinda, Goddess of Neglect, and Helena, Goddess of loneliness. Twin weakness: Warmth, or love. Daughters: Liliana and Zeta. (OCs)

Toriel (Undertale) Goddess of Childhood. Weapon: Potion magic: The ability to brew dangerous potions, and throw them at enemies. Special power: Can transform any adult into a child again, because children's spirit and imagination are stronger than adults. Can do a pair up attack with Palutena and create the power of pure nostalgia. Goddess weakness: When a child is hurt, sad, or upset. Evil twin: Elena, Goddess of Adulthood. Twin weakness: When an adult acts childish in any way. daughter: Frisk.

Cadenza, Goddess of Love.(The spacing on this number list bugged because of my bad laptop.) Weapon: Magic staff. Goddess Weakness: Hatred. Special power: Can teach any cold heart how to love. Daughters: Esmeralda, amora, and Camilla (OCs) (Cadenza's name is the same as cadence from my little pony because she was her mother's magic trainer.) Evil twin: Morgana, Goddess of hatred. Twin's weakness, Love.

Wow, is this place real, or are you playing a trick on me, mom? I asked.

No, Lily. this place is real. Chantel said. And the Goddess of Love is you, Lily. You are destined to become Cadenza.

WHAT?! I asked. in shock. I can't be a goddess! I yelled, in shock.

Yes, you are. Allow me to explain. Chantel said.

"Once there was an empress named Luciana. She ruled the mighty but gentle, and loving empire of Esperanza. She desperately needed a child to rule, because children's imaginations are more powerful than an adult's in the Esperanzian Multiverse. When a child becomes 8 years old, that is there coming of age. they gain their Esperanzian powers and become the crown prince or princess of the Empire. To be a ruler in the multiverse, each child should possess the virtues of the Goddesses. One day, twin daughters were born. Cadenza and Morgana. Cadenza was born with violet eyes. every child born with violet eyes in the Esperanzian Multiverse would grow to be good, pure, and gentle rulers. But, Morgana was born with RED eyes. If a child was born with red-colored eyes, then that ruler would grow to be pure evil and plunge the Empire into darkness. Luciana's husband Lucas, Emperor of Ezperanza made a plan that they should send Cadenza away for 8 years to the town of Fallingstar, Wisconsin. (Fictional town) Luciana was very skeptical about the decision to give up their child. But they knew that this was the right thing. So, they sent us Multiverse beings to watch over you, Lily. Or should I call you Cadenza? Chantel said.

Yes, But, I would like a nickname, but I can't think of one right now. I said.

Oh, Cad Spinner from Planes Fire and Rescue has been wanting to meet you. How about, cad? Chantel said.

Ok, but you can't expect me to start acting like a jerk! Just kidding! I said.

Ok, heh, you're really nice, so I can't expect it. Chantel said.

But, this is all so much to take in. I still can't believe that I'm going to become a goddess! I said.

Yes, I know it is, but you also have a kingdom to take care of too. Chantel said. you won't be the empress of Esperanza, but the goddess! Chantel said.

Ok, but you now that there is only one god that is above all! I said.

Yes, we're not trying to be disrespectful in any way. Chantel said.

Ok, I understand. When will we leave? I said.

We must leave Now. Chantel said. so, you must say goodbye to your mother for now, but once the light is restored, any being will be able to pass through the Multiverse portal. Chantel said.

But, I didn't think that I would have to leave my mom alone! but, I have a kingdom to rule. I said. Goodbye for now. I don't know when I'll be back, but I know that I'll miss you very, very much. I said.

Goodbye, Lily. I'll miss you too, but we know that it's for the best. Mom said.

Ok, it's time to go. Chantel said.

Goodbye and good luck. Mom said.

Ok, I'm ready. I said, determined.

Then, step through this portal. Chantel told me.

Chantel then put out her hand and created a portal in front of her. I then did as she instructed me to do, and walked through...

Author's note: So, this chapter pumped things up a little bit and told us the story of the Multiverse, SOME of the goddesses, (There are many more who will be discovered in the future, so stay tuned for that!) and the real backstory of Lily(aka Cadenza!) so, stay tuned for the next chapter! P.S: I'm trying to start using capital letters at the beginnings of sentences and names because, this is my first story, and there's still a lot to learn!


	3. Trouble in the multiverse

**Author's note: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating very often because I've had writer's block for a few weeks. This chapter will uncover more about the evil controlling the multiverse, and lily (cadenza's) sister. And there is something else that I would like to ask from you ONLY if you want, and if it's allowed. I would like you to review this story and help me with ideas for where the story will go next. Full credit and a shoutout will go to whoever I choose. And, (only if you want to) I would like you to send me a list of rules I may be breaking so I don't get myself in trouble. Now! On with the story! Disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters, ideas, or media that I am about to show in this story. They all belong to their rightful owners. (Except for my OCs and original locations and ideas.)**

Characters introduced: (Or mentioned)

Link (The Legend of Zelda)

Fierce Deity (The Legend of Zelda)

Rauru (The Legend of Zelda)

Rose (OC)

Ryan(OC)

Ron (OC)

Morgana (OC)

Melodia (OC)

Amalthea (The last unicorn)

Flint (Mother 3)

Hinawa (Mother 3)

Claus (Mother 3)

 **June 7th, 2012**

 **Lily's point of view:**

When I was first told about the multiverse, I thought I would step into a wonderful and dreamy kingdom with all of my favorite fictional characters would be waiting for me. But I see now that that's just too good to be true. The entire town was destroyed, and everyone was gone. I **hope** that they were evacuated.

"Wh-what happened while we were gone?!"

 _"This place is in total ruin,"_ I thought to myself.

Then, suddenly we heard footsteps coming from behind a collapsed building.

"Who's there?" The voice asked. She sounded like a little girl.

"It's me, Chantel. Chantel said.

"Really? You're not an impostor?" The girl asked.

"No, we're not. I just came back from reality with a special surprise" Chantel said, as she winked at me. I couldn't help but grin a little bit.

"Ok, we're coming out." The girl said.

The little girl then walked out from behind the rubble with two other children. One was an older boy who looked about fifteen. The second child was a little girl who looked about seven. The third was a boy who looked about his sister's age.

"Hi. My name's Ron. (OC) But you can just call me Ronny." The first boy said.

"Hello. My name is Rosemary. (OC) Heh, a little old-fashioned if you asked me." But you can call me Rose, or Rosie." The second girl said.

"My name is Ryan. (OC) The third boy said. "I'm Rosie's twin brother." "We are both seven years old. He said.

"What's your name"? Rosie asked.

"My name is Lily." "Or, at least it was." I sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean by "was"? Rosie asked.

"Well... I..." I said, nervously.

"Wait... Lily, your eyes!" Rosie said.

"Um... pretty, aren't they?" I said.

"Chantel, did you really bring "her" back?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, We did," Chantel said.

"CADENZA? Is it really you? Some of us have been waiting our entire lives for you! Rosie said.

"Wait, really? I asked.

"yes. Did Chantel tell you about the multiverse?

"She did. Is there any more I should know? I asked.

"Oh, there's lots more to know about this place. Some of it you'll learn over time, and some that you need to know now."

"Rose, I don't think we should tell her yet. We might want to wait some time." Ron said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Cadenza. Or Lily, whatever you want us to call you, there is something you need to know." Ron said.

"About your sister Morgana," Ron said.

"I think I should tell her," Chantel said.

"Once, long ago, a mysterious and unknown evil spread throughout this land. He was the fierce deity. He was was originally the dark spirit that resided inside of a mask belonging to link, the hero of time. Link would use the mask for battle and with it, he could transform into the legendary warrior fierce deity. but, one day, due to being used so much, the dark power started to flow from the mask. Link decided to speak to the old sage Rauru about placing the mask inside of the fabled temple of light. So they hid the mask inside of the temple in the sacred realm, and for a while everything was alright. But one day, your sister Morgana was told by your birth parents that she would not be given the kingdom. In a rage, your sister went on a search for more power and found the temple of time, the entrance to the sacred realm The fierce deity then slowly created a crack between the two worlds and was able to reach your sister. He started to communicate with her, and bribe her with immense amounts of power to free him. He told Morgana that, if she found the three spiritual stones and used them to free him, then he would give her great power. She accepted the deal and went to find the stones. She used a hypnosis spell to put the Kokiri, Gorons, and Zora, the keepers of the stones of forest, fire, and water under her influence. She was able to take them, and she gave them to the deity. he then used his power to free himself but broke his deal with Morgana. He used his power to seal her in the sacred realm and has been keeping her there since." Chantel said.

"what?! all of that happened to my sister?" I asked, in shock.

"Yes. there are also more goddesses that we must save also." Chantel said.

"More?" I asked.

"Yes, there are many more goddesses." We were able to save only a few, but there are still more trapped. Like Melodia,(OC) the goddess of music, or, Amalthea, (The last unicorn) goddess of dance. And also, if any characters decide to migrate from their universes to this multiverse, they receive a spell that when used, makes the person able to stay the age that they want. But, if you want to age or de-age yourself, you get a special bracelet that when used, can allow the person to choose an age." Chantel said.

"Ok, so the main quest here is to find and defeat fierce deity and save my sister," I said.

"Wait, Lily. It won't be that easy." Chantel said.

"What do you mean?" I know this guy's powerful and all, but I'll have LOVE power on my side! I said.

" I know, but your sister's been trapped in the now dark sacred realm, ruled by the deity's dark magic," Chantel said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, your sister might be lost to the dark to the dark power, and you might have to... fight her," Chantel said.

"W-wait, does that mean that I might have to... kill her?" I asked.

"you might have to. If it means saving this universe than it must be done." Chantel said.

"N-no! I haven't even met her yet, and I might have to kill her?!" I asked.

"Yes, but it may be unavoidable! It might be your destiny as queen!" Chantel said.

"Yes, but it won't be easy at all! I yelled.

I then ran away, not knowing where to go. I just couldn't be around these people who were trying to tell me that I might have to KILL my sister!

 **Chantel's point of view:**

Ugh, I can't BELIEVE that she's just running away! If she doesn't fight Morgana, then this world will be lost!

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked.

"After lily. I need to talk some sense into her." I said.

I then started to follow Lily but was cut off by flint, (Mother 3) an Esperanzian guard. He was probably just patrolling the area.

"Miss Dubois, what are you doing out so late at night? And who was that little girl who just ran past me?" Flint asked. Uh, these guards are just so dumb. He's supposed to be patrolling, but let lily just run past him?

"WHY did you let her go?" I asked.

"Um, miss Dubois, I'm sorry, but..." Flint said.

"But WHAT?! Do you even realize who that was?" I asked.

"Who was she?" Flint asked

"Flint, It's her. Cadenza has come home!" I said.

"WHAT!? T-this is insane! I thought that she would never return! It's been 8 YEARS since I met her as an infant!" Flint said.

"Flint, I **know** that you just want to meet cadenza for the sole purpose of asking her to revive your wife," I said.

"B-But, Cadenza is supposed to use her power only for good!" Flint said. I really felt bad for him, losing his wife and son.

"Yes, she does, but the first time I see anyone clamoring for her to revive dead families or friends, then I'll HAVE to stop you. Cadenza will revive many people in her rule, but I just don't want you bothering her. I understand you miss Hinawa and Claus, but you can't just ask for free revivals. Cadenza needs her power to be full if she wants to fight the fierce deity." I said.

"Well, let's just... start looking for her," Flint said.

And, so we started to look for Cadenza, and hopefully, talk some sense into her.

 **Author's note: so, did you like it? this story is supposed to change the mood a lot. One chapter may be happy or funny, and then the next chapter will be sad or undertone. So, I finally decided to update once a month, so I'll have time to work on other chapters.**


	4. The awakening

**Author's note: Hey! So, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update that often, but I got (you guessed it...) writer's block again. So, here we are with my new chapter! P.S, I really think the Kelly Clarkson song "Breakaway" (no copyright intended!) really goes well with Lily's story. P.S:**

 **Disclaimer! Any characters that are from Disney, Nintendo, or any other company belongs to their rightful owners. I only own my original ideas, locations, and characters.**

 **Characters introduced (or mentioned)**

 **Diamond (OC)**

 **"Him" (?)**

 **Julianna (OC)**

 **June 7th, 2012**

 **Lily's point of view:**

I keep running through the woods, hoping to find a place to cool off after hearing

those horrible people tell me that I have to KILL my own SISTER! I keep running until I find a half-abandoned house in the middle of the woods. Well, it's not much, but it's better than being around Chantel and her group!

I walk into the house and see that it's completely furnished! Everything was perfect to live in! This house looked trashed from the outside, but on the inside, it looked like someone was already living inside of it.

"Hmm, I see I have a visitor in my domain." An ominous voice said.

"Who's there? Come out now and show yourself!" I said. I wasn't afraid of a confrontation.

"Well, you don't know who I am yet, but you will in about, hmm, let's say, 6 years, or so." She said.

"Could I at least know your name?" I asked.

"My name is nothing. It's just an empty word used to describe who I used to be" she said.

"Ok, if you don't want me to know your name then I will tell mine first. My name is Lily Lovejoy, and I have traveled to your multiverse to be crowned Empress of the Esperanzian multiverse." I said.

"WOW! How funny! A little Cadenzian girl destined to become the ruler of her land! I think it REALLY rings a bell in my mind!" She said.

"Who are you really? Are you... a Cadenzian princess too?" I asked.

"Well, I used to be, up until I was betrayed by my true love. If you want to know my story, then I should really step into the light." She said.

The mysterious girl stepped into the light to reveal herself as a beautiful Cadenzain princess with long black hair that reached down to her ankles. Her royal purple dress was adorned in colorful gems and stones, and she wore stone-encrusted arm cuffs.

She also strangely had one violet eye and one red eye.

 **Ballad of the wind fish (owned by Nintendo) would go well with diamond's story.)**

"This is me. I was diamond, the princess of a small kingdom called Quartzia, the kingdom that watched over all magic jewelry, magic stones, and relics of the multiverse. Allow me to tell my story. I was nearing my 18th birthday when I would be crowned queen of Quartzia. My kingdom was one of the many great kingdoms of Esperanza. There are 3 separate universes of the multiverse. Esperanzia is one of them. If you are an esperanzian empress, then you will have the power to create life, age yourself and create more kingdoms. The kingdom of Fictonia is the side of the multiverse where all fictional characters from other great minds come from. And the dark kingdom of reality is the last kingdom. We characters would not survive over a month living there before we seize to exist forever. Ok, back to MY story. My parents HAD to find me a suitor in less than a week, but they were too cautious about the men marrying me just so they could have access to the kingdom's power. There was only one more suitor left for me to meet. It was love at first sight. Now, most princesses would totally avoid marrying their suitors and try to go rogue and marry a peasant or something. But I was different. I LOVED this man. But, the night before my wedding day, one of my maids were spying on him talking to someone about stealing our magic stones of purity, the foundations that we Quartzians LIVE on! I lashed out and attacked my parents. They survived my rage, but any Cadenzian princess born with violet eyes who commits a horrible deed will have one of their eyes turned red by magic. I will not say his name, because truthfully. I am from the future. I come from the year _2018._ I am already giving an awful lot away about myself, but I wanted to tell my story." Diamond said.

" you're from the _future?_ But, why should that be kept a secret?" I asked.

"Because Captain Chantel Dubois disapproves STRONGLY about any form of time travel because she thinks that it could destroy our multiverse if something goes wrong." Diamond said.

"Well, that does seem bad, but a little fortune-telling might not hurt. What happens in 2018?" I asked.

"I can't tell you any names, but I will tell you a few things that happen in between late 2017 to early 2018. First. A beautiful Fictonian princess experiences heartbreak when her husband disappears during a great cataclysm. Then, a 9-year-old-girl and her best friend become a singing duo, but their budding careers begin to tear the duo apart. And then a young esperanzian girl that YOU create in the future goes into a rage because her best friend who was a villain was killed by a hero. Then, Cadenza who is you, is highly influenced by the starlight foundation, a home for foster girls from the tv series "Jem and the holograms" and creates her own home for children, and cares for a lost Fictonian boy from the forest. Then, an 8-year-old-girl and her 1-year-old-brother find a legendary warrior. The seven-year-old is taught by the swordsman very special fighting skills. 10 years later, her brother who has no memory of the swordsman begins to have dreams about him telling the boy to go to a shady tree in their backyard. The now 18-year-old-girl follows her brother to the tree, and strangely they find a door in the bark! They find writing in the tree saying, "Great key of secrets, unlock the door to the kingdom of the ancient hero!" They said the words, and a golden key hanging from a ribbon made of gold thread appeared and floated down around the girl's neck. The girl used the key to unlock the door and found her and her brother in a snowy white land with a lady dressed in white and gold waiting for them. She told the boy and the girl that she was Shadia, goddess of secrets, and revealed that she was their mother. I will only tell you the children's names one time. Their names were Shaylene and Shane. Shaylene became the queen of the kingdom of Shadia, the kingdom that her mother created for her." Diamond said.

"Wow, I'll get to experience all of THAT in my life?" I asked.

"Yes, you will. If you survive tonight, that is." Diamond said as she summoned a staff.

Just as she tried to fire a blast of energy at me, the door burst open and Chantel burst in.

"Lily! Get away from that woman! She is pure evil!" Chantel yelled.

"I'M evil? YOU'RE the one who's trying to stop my husband and me from bringing balance to this multiverse!" Diamond said.

"BRING BALANCE? Do you really think that what will do in the future is "bringing balance?" Chantel said.

"We choose our own paths. My husband and I WILL make this universe a utopia for all. Now do you want to fight, or are you too scared to fight Diamond, ruler of Quartzia?" Diamond said.

"Scared? Me, scared? I thought that I was just a Fictonian animal control officer, but then I discovered that our fictional characters have greater powers than that." Chantel said.

"Well, we'll see about that." Diamond said as she charged at Chantel with her staff.

Chantel then fired a burst of energy at Diamond, but she dodged out of the way and hit Chantel in the arm with an energy beam.

"do you realize what you're DOING? "His" power is even greater than the Deity! He will be the undoing of ALL of us! Including you!" Chantel said.

"He would never hurt me! He loves me!" Diamond said.

"Diamond, he is a traitor! He is pure evil, and even more powerful than the deity!" Chantel said.

"Well, since you want to give me lies, then I think that it's time that I reveal the truth to you, Lily. I was never born with violet eyes. I just wear a violet contact in my eye to make it seem like one is red and one is violet, even though both are red. And, about my husband's "betrayal to the Quartzian throne," he never betrayed me. We were both trying to steal the throne together, but of course, my parents disapproved, but, I didn't care that much." Diamond said.

"You LIED to me all of this time? I thought I could trust you!" I said. I thought that Diamond was telling the truth!

"Now back up! It's time for me to take over MY empire!" Diamond said as she fired a blast at Chantel.

"Chantel, look out!" I said as I jumped in front of the blast.

Instead of instantly blacking out, I was covered in bright pink light. Could this be it? My powers?

I then opened my eyes, and realized that I had transformed! I was transformed into an adult version of myself, with a high pink ponytail and a knee-length goddess-like dress.

"This is it! I'm now the goddess of love!" I thought.

"Cadenza! You're here! You're the goddess of love now! I've waited 8 long years for this moment!" Chantel said.

"But, why am I older?" I said.

"Because the spell to transform you into Cadenza found your spirit age. Your spirit age is the age that you want to be deep down in your heart. your spirit age is immortal. You cannot age. You have also always wanted to choose your own age, so Cadenzian magic can also make that possible." Chantel said.

"What should we do with Diamond?" I asked.

"Do NOT think about hurting me! I was only trying to save YOUR life by telling you about the future. "HE" will be the undoing of us all. 6 years from now when you meet him, he will be the last thing you see." Diamond said.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: "Well, what did you think? Where did Chantel get HER power from? How is cadenza going use hers? And, most importantly, who is Diamond referring to as "Him?" (If you can guess who he is than you rock.) And, I'm sorry that Link, Naboouru and Ganondorf weren't in this chapter like I said they would be.**


	5. The light Prevails

**Author's note: Hey, guys. I have a few apologies to make. First, I would like to say sorry for not updating for so long, and I also want to apologize if I overhyped the story a little too much, like calling it one of the biggest crossovers ever even if I only have made 6 chapters, or like making an entire forum dedicated to lore from the series. The reason for that is, I first had the idea for this story almost 7 years ago, and for about 5 and a half of those years, I have been building t** **his story's lore, ideas, and characters. so, it'll start getting deeper as the story goes on. ( I also got a hundred spam reviews and they are SO annoying to delete!) So, with that in mind, enjoy. NOTE: The story's been pretty easy to follow up until now, but bear with me, because I'm about to start what I think is one of my favorite parts of this series. I've been a fan of crossovers forever, and I ADORE finding characters with little to no family information, like the one I am about to introduce as Lily's brother. I am also going to be trying out my evil twin cliche. My evil twin cliche isn't really about "Evil" twins, just a slightly more high strung, rambunctious version of the original. If somebody wants a sister, then they may use a special power to create an identical twin of themselves. Lily (Cadenza) really wanted a sister, and since it was kind of hard for her to make friends at school, she was lonely, so, Captian Chantel Dubois (from Madagascar 3,) who had been serving as her guardian, secretly consulted with her mother, Lina Lee. Her father had passed away when she was younger, so the only people to look out for her were her mother, and her older brother, Lucas Lee. (Scott Pilgrim vs the World) I wanted Lucas to Lily's brother because he had no real family background in his movie, and I thought that it would be a great idea to start connecting universes. (In my story there are many connections between universes.) So, her mother agreed with Chantel about creating a sister named Lucy.) So, I'm sorry for the long author's note, I just wanted to explain some stuff! WARNING: This chapter deals with loss and sadness, so viewer/reader discretion is advised. DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of these characters except for Lily and my other OCs.**

 **Characters introduced (or mentioned)**

Alessandria ( Lisa) (OC)

Lucas Lee (Scott Pilgrim VS the world)

Matthew Patel (Scott Pilgrim VS the World)

 **Chapter 6: The light prevails**

 **Lily (Cadenza's) point of view**

"DIAMOND! I won't allow you to destroy this kingdom! I yelled as power flowed through my body. Diamond is SUCH a liar! She says that she wants to save this multiverse, but how is she saving it when she just attempted to kill its ruler?

"NO! you mustn't do this, Lily! Or should I call you Cadenza? Please don't harm me! I alone know how to bring balance to the universe! only me and "Him!" Diamond said. who is "Him?" I thought.

"Who is "Him?" I asked. I was very curious to know who he was because even though I was only a young girl, I was determined to defeat him!

"Thanos," Chantel said. I could see the fear in her eyes when she said his name.

"Who is Than-" I asked before I was cut off by Chantel.

"You must NEVER speak his name. It will only bring you bad will" Chantel said.

"Are you just scared of me talking about the future like Diamond? I already figured it out! You're one of them! when we were in the hospital after I passed out, you told me my name. You told me that it was Cadenza, and I asked you to call me Cad, like Cad Spinner from Planes: Fire and Rescue, And that movie isn't released until 2014!" I said.

"Well, maybe YOU have the power also because you acted like you knew Cad spinner just as much as I did!" Chantel said. "But, I do have a confession to make. I was Diamond's mentor in magic. I taught her an ancient time travel power called, "time watching by the ancient goddess that created our world. Her name was Time Watcher Alessandria, and she was before you, and your mother, Empress Luciana. yes, Cadenza, she was your grandmother. She held the highest power in the entire multiverse and even the goddesses that were trapped by the fierce deity were just her warriors. She held the power to destroy any evil in her path, but one day, I made a mistake. I thought that Diamond was a light princess, and I taught her the secret of the time watcher. Time watchers have the power to look through time itself and see any new works of fiction for the future to come. Diamond found the Mad Titan, and he offered her help in destroying the multiverse in exchange for the magic stones of purity that protect her kingdom from harm. He stole them, and the princess and the titan fell in love and were married, but Diamond's kingdom was destroyed in the process, and Alessandria was sealed away in eternal sleep. Our last resort is the Exalted five. I read a prophecy shortly before you were born, stating in detail a group of warriors who can combine their powers and awaken Lisa. The prophecy stated that the warriors will be a water ballerina, a fire warrior, a shy dancer, and a dragon princess and her descendant will combine their powers to create the final warrior. You, with the help of your subjects, must find these warriors and help defeat the Mad Titan." Chantel explained.

"You want ME? I-I... I'll do it... I can't let this beautiful place fall to ruin! I just can't!" I said, almost with tears in my eyes. I then attempted to fire a burst of magic at Diamond, but she evaded easily.

"Do you really think that you can defeat ME? I am the most powerful being in this universe!" She said.

"Wait. I can sense a presence in her mind. It's like someone is trapped inside of her mind!" I said

"I...I didn't think that it was wise, but I always thought that the mad titan was controlling her." Chantel said. "I have something that will be able to see the truth. The brave hero Link once used a magic mirror that could see past any spell. It was called the mirror of truth. I have it right here for you to use on Diamond.

Chantel handed me the mirror of truth, and as soon as I held it in front of Diamond, everything became clear. The truth was, The Mad Titan had cursed her when she was an infant to be born with red eyes and evil powers! He had cursed her, and had been controlling her mind!

"Diamond, I can still save you. I can save your mind from being controlled by that brute!" I said while approaching diamond.

"Cadenza, use the spell, "Lisa's light," and try to focus all of your magical energy on Diamond," Chantel said.

"Ok, um... Lisa's light!" I said. As soon as I said those words, something extraordinary happened. A pink orb of light appeared in my hand, and I threw it at Diamond, hoping it would work...

The light hit Diamond, and I watched as it transformed her into a being of light. Her dark black hair turned into a rainbow color, and her red eyes turned violet!

"You... you... saved my mind! I've been controlled by the mad titan for all of my life, but now I'm free!" Diamond said.

"Wait, I really just did that? I...I really just... saved your mind? But, that's impossible! I was almost certain that the spell wouldn't work!" I said.

"Well, it did, and I owe you my life! If you're ever in trouble, I'll save you, the exact same you did for me!" Diamond said.

" _Before I leave this world forever, I have one thing to say!"_ A voice said.

"Who... who are you?! What do you want?" I yelled.

" _I am the embodiment of the spell that you just saved this INSIGNIFICANT princess from! I have fully accepted my death, but I have one thing that I would like to give before I leave! Cadenza, I curse you with a spell of hatred! You will Help many people fall in love throughout your reign as empress, but you will have one burden. I curse you to never be able to love for more than three months! How would it feel, to rob me of my happiness, just to have all of YOURS stolen for you!" The voice said before it disappeared._

 _"_ No... NOOOO! I... I can't lose anything else! I've already lost a brother..." I said, before quieting myself, realizing that I had said too much.

"Wait, what happened?" Diamond said.

"I...I'll tell you on our way to our next location. Where to next, Chantel?" I said.

"Well, we need to rally many different fictional characters in order to even stand a chance against the deity. Have you seen the movie Robots?" Chantel said.

"Yes, I LOVE that movie! So, I guess we're going to robot city?" I asked.

"Yes, we are. And on the way, I'll tell you the history of your kingdom." Chantel said.

And just like that, we were off to robot city...

* * *

Diamond's point of view

"So, do you mind telling me about your brother...?" I asked, knowing that Cadenza had lost something very special.

"Well, my brother's name was Lucas, Lucas Lovejoy Lee, and he was one of my favorite people in the entire world! I thought that I'd seen everything when I found out that he had superpowers!

Flashback (Lily's Point of view)

"Lucas, where are you going?" I said. I was only about 6 years old at the time of his death, but I was old enough to know that Scott Pilgrim was too powerful for him to handle!

"To fight Scott Pilgrim. He took my girlfriend and I want her back." Lucas said.

"But did you SEE how that guy handled Mathew Patel?" I said.

"Yeah, but I can assure you that I'm much more powerful than him!" Lucas said as he walked away.

I followed behind Lucas as he sped off on his skateboard to his filming session, where he would meet and fight Scott Pilgrim.

A few minutes later

Lucas arrived at his filming session, and I followed him over to the set and hid out among the crew, but then I saw something that would scar me for the rest of my life, as I watched Scott Pilgrim approach my brother...

 **Author's note: Oooh, cliffhanger! So, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave it on a little bit of a cliffhanger this time. I wanted to explain Cadenzain lore a little bit in this note. In the multiverse, you are given the power to change your age and also split your being in two. So, if a character is too young to ride a ride than they can change their age. You can't just change your height, you have to change your age too.**


End file.
